


Unexpected Soulmates

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cum Eating, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: One day, morose psychology major Orihara Hachimenroppi meets unassuming literature major Heiwajima Tsukishima. That was the day both of their lives changed- for the better.Expect lots of fluff and sweetness from this pair. Also depictions of chronic depression that includes intrusive thoughts and suicidal tendencies (because- Roppi).





	Unexpected Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roppi is ready to experience something new. Tsuki feels embarrassed, but doesn't need too much convincing in the end. :3

       Tsukishima loved waking up next to Hachimenroppi. So much, in fact, that he almost felt guilty. ‘Surely,’ he thought, ‘it has to be wrong to hope I’ll come home to find him waiting for me, needing a place to crash.’ Tsukishima’s face flushed with an odd shame. ‘I can’t help myself, though.’ He sat up in bed and looked down at his sleeping houseguest- loosely curled inwards, the fingers of one hand resting softly on his chin as if he were considering a beautiful dream as a rare, relaxed smile flitted across his lips. The shy blond couldn’t suppress a soft, fond chuckle at the fact that his friend had fallen asleep over the covers, using his jacket as a blanket instead.

       “You’re so beautiful like this,” He whispered, the blush on his cheeks deepening. Had his guest been awake, he would never had made such a bold declaration, and most certainly not with such confidence in his tone. It was something that the closely-guarded Literature major felt to be hard fact, however. In the throes of a deep, restful sleep, the only hints at the inner turmoil that haunted Hachimenroppi were the faded scars across his left wrist. Otherwise, he simply looked peaceful and that was a sight Tsukishima desperately craved.

       Feeling bold, he reached over and treated himself to the silky feel of the brunet’s hair against his fingertips. Hachimenroppi’s lips twitched and his eyelids nearly fluttered at the touch, but he remained dead to the world. Smiling, Tsukishima let his fingers drop down along the column of the sleeping man’s neck, until he was carefully peeling his jacket off and placing it down at the foot of the bed. He shifted slowly to sit up against the headboard and enjoy his now unobstructed view.

       Hachimenroppi’s shirt had ridden up in his sleep, leaving Tsukishima a tantalizing view of the man’s graceful, lightly toned body. It was strikingly different from the blond’s own solid, muscular frame and that difference was one of the things that captured his thoughts most. ‘He’s like a piece of fine china,’ Tsukishima thought as he watched the entrancing rise and fall of his guest’s chest, ‘and I’m a bull in a china shop.’ A frustrated frown flashed across the watching man’s lips. He derailed that train of thought by dragging his gaze up and down Hachimenroppi’s slumbering form, marvelling again at how much feeling the morose Psychology major inspired in him.

       The mysterious misanthrope always insisted that Tsukishima was different than anyone else, but the mousy bibliophile wondered if Hachimenroppi understood just how much that sentiment held true for him as well. He was perfectly content keeping his distance from other people. He had always been too shy and too anxious to make a true effort at friendship or anything else. Hachimenroppi, however- Tsukishima felt as if he just couldn’t stay away and it honestly thrilled him to think he was the man’s safe haven. He sighed as his gaze trailed along lazily, appreciating the way his friend’s red nail polish drew attention to the beauty of his long, slender fingers. HIs eyes dropped down to Hachimenroppi’s right wrist instinctively, catching the fresh, vivid red ink that hadn’t been there before.

       A new tattoo- his first. Tsukishima had to admit it was eye-catching and elegant in its simplicity. A slender line wrapped around Hachimenroppi’s inner wrist, made to look like a careful row of hand-stitching. It was broken up only by the roman numerals for 13 in black ink at the center. The tattoo was a nod to the surprisingly geeky man’s favourite character from Tokyo Ghoul. Tsukishima chuckled warmly. Fictional characters… and him… the only kind of people this enigma of a man actually liked.

       Tsukishima remembered the way his friend’s crimson eyes had lit up and his voice had taken on a dazzling energy as he’d explained everything about about Suzuya Juuzou and how the hairpins the CCG Agent wore in his hair, forming the same roman numerals now on Hachimenroppi’s wrist, alluded to the ‘death card’ in the Major Arcana. He had googled it himself afterwards and been deeply amused to find out that the card in question actually held a more positive meaning- symbolizing a sense of awakening and change. A broad, enamoured smile swept across Tsukishima's face as he thought to himself ‘of course, Roppi probably didn’t delve so far into it as to come out with something so hopeful.’

       “You look cute when you smile like that.” Hachimenroppi said in a low, gravelly voice.

       Startled into a blush, Tsukishima jerked his gaze up from Hachimenroppi’s tattoo to see the brunet had cracked his eyes open and was sleepily watching him with an amused smirk. “How long have you been watching me, Roppi?”

       “I could ask you the same question.” Hachimenroppi countered in a lazy drawl as he rolled onto his belly and stretched out across the bed like a contented house cat. A rough groan leapt from his throat at the sudden friction of the mattress against the morning erection he had been too groggy to notice while still on his side. “Mmmm, I gotta pee,” he mumbled into his pillow. Will you make me some coffee, Tsuki?” He asked with another long stretch.

       “Sure.” Tsukishima got out of bed, slipped past the room divider and padded across the living area into the kitchen. “Good morning, by the way.” The blond added cheerfully as he went.

       “Yeah, Morning.” Hachimenroppi said as he slid out of bed and walked towards the bathroom with purpose.

 

~ ~ ~

  
       “You’re very observant today, Tsuki.” Hachimenroppi set down his emptied mug, licking his lips.

       “I’m sorry. I must have been lost in my thoughts. Was I staring?” The flustered blond hid his face by taking a long last sip from his favourite oversized teacup.

       “It’s okay,” his houseguest shot him a eager grin, “I like it.”

       “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much.” Tsukishima put his cup down and happily returned the other man’s rare grin.

       Hachimenroppi shrugged. “I actually feel good today.” He scooted across the couch and wrapped an arm around Tsukishima to pull him in. “It must be because I got to wake up in your bed, to see you smiling at me.” He whispered as he guided the blonde down onto his lap. He took a moment to appreciate the fresh blush on Tsukishima’s soft skin and the endearingly nervous quiver of his lips before sliding a gentle hand up into the other man’s golden locks and taking a teasing taste of his mouth.

       Even as the blush on his face deepened, Tsukishima’s body relaxed in Hachimenroppi’s patient hold and he brought his face down so their lips could meet again.

       The kiss was slow and sweet, the eager brunet gently coaxing his timid blonde with tender touches and his soft lips until he could feel Tsukishima’s grip tightening almost painfully as the unusually strong man began to forget himself in his passion. Hachimenroppi suddenly broke the kiss, pulling away as he panted desperately for breath. Tsukishima’s eyes popped open in surprise and he glared down at the brunet underneath him in lustful confusion.

  
       “Don’t you ever get tired of just this?” Hachimenroppi asked once he’d caught his breath. He paused to run the pad of his thumb along Tsukishima’s bottom lip. “Don’t you ever want more?” He moved to bring his lips up to his host’s ear and whisper “You do like me, right, Tsuki? It’s not like I’m forcing you, right?”

       Tsukishima shivered. “O-of course. I-I mean of course I like you, Roppi. I don’t feel forced into anything.” He groaned as the psychology major’s slick tongue traced the curve of his ear. “What’s gotten into you today?”

       “Nothing really.” The brunet fell back against the couch again. He looked up into his friend’s nervous, blushing face with an odd smile that sent another another instinctive shiver down Tsukishima’s spine. “I’m just… in a mood, I guess.” He sighed. “You’re so cute,” Hachimenroppi ghosted his fingertips down the side of Tsukishima’s face, enjoying the heat of his flushed skin. “I don’t know why, but I just don’t hate you like everyone else. You’re special somehow.” The brunet’s fingers dropped off the literature major’s face and moved down to his chest. “You’re always so kind. Like you want to save me or something.”

       The corners of Tsukishima’s mouth turned up in a small, tender smile and he boldly reached up to caress Hachimenroppi’s cheek. The brunet closed his eyes as he turned his face into Tsukishima’s touch.

       “You make me feel things, even if I don’t want to.” Hachimenroppi opened his eyes again and tugged the other man back down no top of him, resting his lips back against Tsukishima’s ear. “I want to make you feel things too. I want you to understand how much better I feel when I’m with you.” He brushed his lips against the wonderfully heated skin. “And I want to see how good the both of us could feel if we just went a bit further.”

       “I-I… it’s embarrassing.” Tsukishima whispered, even as he unconsciously nuzzled his cheek against Hachimenroppi’s. “I would like to do more, but I don’t know how.”

       “It’s alright. This is new to me too.” The hopeful brunet assured him as he trailed his fingers up and down Tsukishima’s back. “Someone has to be your first. Wouldn’t you like it to be me?”

       “It’s so… scary.” Tsukishima admitted carefully.

       “You don’t have to do anything.” Hachimenroppi purred. “It’s so easy to tell how much you want to.” He rested a flattened palm up against Tsukishima’s chest. “I can feel how hard your heart is beating.” The sly seducer brought his other hand back around and ran just the ends of his painted nails down his friend’s oblique. “You’re trembling.” Again, Hachimenroppi moved his hand, this time rubbing the backs of his fingers against the strained front of the other man’s pants. A deeply gratified moan slipped past his lips when Tsukishima’s eyelids fluttered as he hissed in a breath. “And you’re already so hard.” He guided Tsukishima’s head so he could rest his lips against the pulse point in the blonde’s neck. “So am I.” He licked a lazy stripe up the other’s neck. “So, please. Let me make you feel good?”

       Tsukishima took a deep, centering breath and tried to focus, despite the hot mouth against his skin, so he could deliver his next thought with confidence. “Can we move to back to the bed?” He asked, hardly recognising the deep rumble that rolled out past his lips. He could feel Hachimenroppi smile against him, and the heavenly feeling elicited a guttural groan.

       “Lead the way.” Hachimenroppi sighed before letting go and allowing his host to get up off the couch.

 

~ ~ ~

 

       A mix of nervous anticipation and horrendous embarrassment had Tsukishima squirming under Hachimenroppi as the brunet pulled his shirt off and tossed it indiscriminately to the side. Tsukishima’s pupils dilated in aroused interest as he took in his friend’s lithe torso. His eyes were instinctively drawn down to the softly defined lines diving into Hachimenroppi’s pants. He couldn’t help but notice the the impressive bulge of the man’s erection straining against his clothes. Tsukishima unconsciously licked his lips as he dragged his eyes back up to meet his would-be lover’s gaze. “C-can I keep my shirt on?” He asked shyly.

       “I want to see all of you.” Hachimenroppi came down and nipped at his earlobe. “Tsuki, please. Wouldn’t you like to feel my touch on your bare skin?” He breathed hotly against the anxious blonde’s jaw.

       Swallowing thickly and closing his eyes, Tsukishima nodded in consent.

       “Thank you.” Hachimenroppi whispered sweetly before pushing himself up to help his potential lover out of his shirt. He let out a shaky, ravenous breath as he paused to admire Tsukishima’s sinewy physique. “So beautiful,” he murmured in amazement as he reached down and traced all the contours of the other man’s body with his fingers. His eyes lit up and his mouth began to water as he took in the way Tsukishima’s muscles trembled under his touch and the desperate heaves of the blond’s chest as he tried to keep his breathing steady. “How can someone be this beautiful?” Hachimenroppi wondered aloud as he came down and planted his lips against the pulse in his friend’s neck.

       “E-embarrassing.” Tsukishima stammered. He closed his eyes and went to grip his bedsheets as Hachimenroppi began making a trail of feather-light kisses down his body.

       Hachimenroppi paused, smiling against Tsukishima again. “No need to be embarrassed. It’s just me. It’s only the two of us here.” He turned his head to lovingly rub his cheek against the kind-hearted man’s chest. “Please, Tsuki. Touch me. Don’t be afraid. I’ll tell you if it hurts.” Hesitantly, Tsukishima let go of his sheets and slipped his fingers into the other man’s hair. “That’s better.” The brunet mumurred before he went back to kissing his inexplicably special person.

       “So soft.” Tsukishima sighed happily. He was not entirely sure if he was referring to his friend’s hair, his lips, or both. That became wholly irrelevant as he let out a startled, strangled moan at the sensation of Hachimenroppi’s lips against his dick. He reactively fisted his hands in his friend’s hair. A shocked gasp leapt from his mouth when Hachimenroppi’s hot breath hit his sensitive glans.

       The crimson-eyed seducer let out a small, fond chuckle. “E-easy, Tsuki.” He tilted his face up so he could catch the other’s clouded gaze. “Okay.” He smiled teasingly. “If you’re going to be this responsive, maybe you should keep your hands to the sides after all.”

       Too overcome with desire to fully process spoken language, Tsukishima merely nodded dumbly and let go of the silken, inky locks tangled around his fingers. He gripped his bed sheets firmly and let his head fall back against his pillow and his eyes fall back shut.

       “I’ve never done this before,” Hachimenroppi breathed against the swollen shaft in his hand, “but I’ll do my best.” He poked out his tongue and tasted the other man’s already leaking slit, eliciting another deep groan from Tsukishima.

       “Hmmmmm. I know I can make you feel good.” Hachimenroppi shifted slightly to find the best position and slowly took his friend into his mouth, a little at a time, until he was as far down as he could go. He closed his eyes and gave himself a moment to adjust to having Tsukishima in his mouth. He couldn’t stop the deep, pleasured moan that rose from deep in his diaphragm as he thought to himself ‘this feels incredible’. The whimpering moans he heard from up above let him know that Tsukishima must’ve been entertaining similar thoughts.

       Satisfied, he started to move, taking extra care to cover his teeth with his lips . He lapped his tongue against the astonishingly hard muscle in his mouth, exploring different ways of moving until he found the rhythm that seemed to rip the most enraptured sounds from Tsukishima’s throat.

       “Feels amazing.” The stunned blond sighed in wonder. He gripped his sheets so tightly that his nails bit into the flesh of his palm, even through the layer of fabric. His whole body felt ablaze, as if the heat enveloping his dick had ignited an inextinguishable fire that could only rage until it had engulfed everything in its path.

       Just as Hachimenroppi was beginning to feel confident in his movements and finding himself moaning in pleasure around Tsukishima, there was a deep growl from up above.

       ”Roppi.” Tsukishima forced out the name through heavy pants and low growls. “R-roppi. Gonna. You're making me-”

       Hachimenroppi pulled off, instantaneously replacing mouth with hand, and watched in dazed amazement as he milked every last drop from his favourite person. The force of Tsukishima’s orgasm was explosive, sending spurts of cum even as far as the blonde’s heaving chest, until Tsukishima lay there, completely spent, a testament to newly found pleasure.

       A strange sensation washed over the red-faced, panting psychology major as he let go of his love’s now over-sensitive dick and eyed the glistening puddles of cum spread out over the man’s flushed, quivering torso. He had to know. He had to taste. Bringing himself up, Hachimenroppi brought his head down and took a tentative lick just above Tsukishima’s navel. The shocked, yet delighted groan the action elicited from the spent literature major was nearly as delicious as the man’s ejaculate. “You even taste sweet.” He exclaimed in a deep, thick voice he didn’t quite recognise as his own. He made quick work of cleaning the mess, finding a deep appreciation for the shudder of muscle beneath his tongue and the heated moans and whimpers of disbelief from up above.

       “Felt so good.” Tsukishima sighed heavily they came face to face, the brunette absently licking his lips. “You made me feel so good.” The gracious literature major muttered almost apologetically as he met Hachimenroppi’s gratified, yet hungry gaze. “But what about you?” He reached up weakly and caressed the other man’s cheek. “I need to do something for you now.” To the astonishment of both men, a rich laugh rolled off the misanthrope’s tongue. Tsukishima’s eyes widened in momentary wonder at the sound. It was possibly the most most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

       Hachimenroppi’s eyes softened and his lips curled up into a silly smile. “You look like you’re about to pass out. While I doubt it would take me all that long, let’s just save that for later. You should rest now.” He slid his forearms up by Tsukishima’s head to support his weight as he came down for a kiss.

       What started out sweet and amazingly tender between them soon took a heated turn as Hachimenroppi felt Tsukishima’s hands fumbling with the front of his jeans and eventually slipping inside to grab a hold of his shaft.

       Hachimenroppi gasped into Tsukishima’s mouth and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past the blond’s lips. Both men had their eyes squeezed shut as their tongues pushed and slid against each other frantically and they swallowed each other’s grunts and gasps.

       As Hachimenroppi had predicted, it was hardly anytime at all before he was breaking away to let out a strangled moan as he released spectacularly between them.

       “Tsuki.” He panted as he rolled off of his partner and rested on his side, ignoring the mess for the time being. “Tsuki, I love you.”

       Tsukishima turned his head toward his love and offered up a languid smile. “I love you too, Roppi.” He reached up blindly with a hand as he kept his gaze locked firmly on his cherished friend, and felt around until he found his shirt up by his head. “So, are we lovers now? Can we be?” He asked as he cleaned himself off.

       “Yes, Tsuki.” Hachimenroppi reached over and stroked his lover’s face gently as another rare and exquisite smile swept across his face. “Please.”


End file.
